


Lucky Gifts: Valentine's Day Costumes (2018)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard got more handsome, Comedy, Conversations, Fluffy, Gen, Point of View, Valentine's Day, jealousy much, so Zilong got more horny, the elf sees everyone as gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the GM has put up an effort to increase their audiences by promoting another couple-themed costume to attract spectators and the number of bets. As the costumes are in pairs, the models are being chosen, and once again Lolita disagree yet didn't matter much because one of them is not straight.





	Lucky Gifts: Valentine's Day Costumes (2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this after the release of the Valentine's skins. It shocked me so much too but I got over it as I ship AluZi for life! Anyway, do remember that the earliest heroes that get the information before the skins get released officially is Bruno, Saber and Alpha. Enjoy reading my work!

(At the bar.)

Layla: "Guys! Guys! Guess who will get to be the models for Valentine's day this season?!"

Miya: "Who are the lucky ones, Layla?"

Rafaela: "Oh! Is it the time of year to celebrate love? I almost forgot that it's this season."

Nana: "Yea but our party will only be The New Year's dinner, which is only nothing but eat lots of food, dance and wearing original or Spring time costumes."

Freya: "Oh, how I love Spring!"

Layla: "Yea, yea, but now let's focus on Valentine's Day! The heroes who'll be featured in the couple-themed costumes is Miya and Alucard!"

Miya: "Me?"

Lolita: "What?!" *shouted from far from them*

(Lolita then rushes to their table with an unsatisfied face. The Protector and Alpha joined afterwards.)

Bruno: "Lolita! Don't go on scaring them..."

Miya: "With that face, I guarantee you'll win the Scaring contest next Halloween."

Nana: "Nobody could match your scary stories!"

Miya: "Aw, thank you, Nana."

Lolita: "Alucard and Miya?! Now people will start to ship you guys!" *groans while shuffling her head*

Miya: "I was surprised too. I never knew that someone with many costumes get the role. And I never get any news from the GM himself!"

Layla: "Well, it's actually a surprise."

Alpha: "Looks like you did it wonderfully."

Layla: "Yes! ...Wait a minute... Alpha!"

Bruno: "You, don't pick a fight with Alpha. He's just being sarcastic about you ruined the surprised."

Layla: "Hmp! I can't help it when I'm excited."

Freya: "Now now children, let us not fight the meaningless. Why Lolita are you bothered by this good news?"

Nana: "You have to know, Freya that she always protests every couple-themed costumes announced by the GM."

Freya: "What are the reasons?"

Rafaela: *pats Lolita's shoulder* "There there young one. Love isn't expressed by the covers. Only the ones who knows matters, is it not?"

Lolita: "Well, yea... Maybe. But I don't like it when they assumed things!"

Rafaela: "You not need to worry about what others think. It is the way you thought that counts!"

Bruno: "Just be kind and agree her advice, please?"

Lolita: *sighs* "Nothing you say is wrong... So yea, I just don't need to care much about other people than us."

Rafaela: "Now aren't you a good elf!"

Freya: "I... Don't quite understand this."

Alpha: "It's okay, Freya. Sometimes, the obvious held many mysteries. But it is the stranger's fault for being oblivious."

Freya: "...What?"

Bruno: "Alright! Thank you Alpha for giving her a wonderful statement! Now we will excuse ourselves."

Miya: "Goodbye you three! Hm, could it be possible Lolita is Alucard and Zilong's guardian?"

Layla: *laughs* "What the hell are you talking about, Miya! That is ridiculous!"

Nana: "Well, she does ship them and been stalking them to get the 'opportunity'."

Freya: "Of what?"

Nana: "Of their se-"

Miya, Rafaela and Layla: "Stop right there Nana! We have younger audiences here!"

Layla: "Speak of the vampire hunter and that Chinese warrior, look at them coming into the bar together, side by side as if they are on a date!"

Miya: "You're becoming more like Lolita. She has huge influences on you."

Freya: "...Oh, now I remembered they are dating right?"

Nana: "Their relationship hasn't spread that wide yet."

Freya: "Yet?"

Nana: "Yea. Lolita is making an effort to spread their forbidden love to the entire world."

Freya: "Isn't it intruding?"

Nana: "The way I know now is that both of the guys doesn't know. That's all I think."

 

(At the other table)

 

Lolita: "Look at them!" *looking at Alucard and Zilong* "Aren't those two fit for each other!"

Bruno: "Well for you, Lolita. But for me, I just wish both of them good luck."

Lolita: "You should try shipping people, Bruno. It feels really good!"

Bruno: "As if! It's useless for me and doesn't interest me one bit! Besides, you only ship guys!"

Lolita: "Well, if you don't ship, I think in the near future I will ship you with someone and you guys would end up together!"

Bruno: "I'm not gay, Lolita."

Lolita: "Every guy I see is gay."

Bruno: "What an irrational perspective you have..."

Alpha: "Guys, Alucard and Zilong is approaching us."

Alucard: "Long time no see. How are ya?"

Zilong: "It's been awhile."

Lolita: "Alucard! Zilong! My most favorite guys in the whole world!" *hugs both of them*

Alucard: "Didn't you said Lancelot was your favorite?"

Lolita: "But you guys are my most, most! Favorite!"

Bruno: "Welcome back to the group, fellas'. Mr. Bartender! Two drinks please! Here, take a seat."

(Both the hunter and warrior sat.)

Zilong: "Where's Harley? He usually arrives here early."

Alpha: "He went to buy something. He would be coming back in about 20 minutes later."

Zilong: "Precise as usual huh."

Lolita: "Alucard! Tell me you still love Zilong! Tell me, please!"

Alucard: "What the hell?!"

Bruno: "Calm down, Lolita! You're gonna scare them off." *sighs* "You got anything from the GM, Alucard? Some sort of notification or invitation maybe?"

Alucard: "No." *checks Bracer* "There's nothing of a sort."

Alpha: "Surprise." *shows a copy of a poster from his mechanical arm*

Zilong: "Is this the Valentine's Day costumes for this season? And also the models?"

Alpha: *nods*

Bruno: "Yea. Guess there's your next present. You're lucky, Alucard cuz' after that Viscount, GM sincerely gave you another costume. ...When will I get one..."

Lolita: "But the problem is, look at that picture! It's Alucard and Miya! Why it cannot be Zilong or Lancelot?!" *sobs on the table*

Zilong: "W-Why it must be Lancelot out of many people?!"

Alpha: "The GM doesn't want to show absurdities."

Bruno: "Finally Alpha made a debut! Yea, so stop hoping to spread your ship so hard. Just use the dimensional internet or something."

Lolita: "Huuuu!"

Alucard: "Wow! It's an honor to be chosen for a theme. I guess I shouldn't decline it even though it's a bother."

Bruno: "Dude, your poster already have been made. You have no choice, bro."

(Zilong kept quiet and stared at the poster, at Alucard's handsome face. He then blushes deeply and drank his beer in one go as how embarrassed he got.)

Alucard: "Hey, Zilong? Why are you so red?"

Zilong: "Nothing! Just don't care about me!"

Alpha: "I believe he thought you were very handsome and imagined you make that face while having sex."

Bruno: "...You can really say that directly huh without considering the situation..."

Alucard: "Sometimes, I hate your insensitivity. But, not a bad idea. I'll wear that costume whenever we-"

Zilong: "Just shut up!" *blushing*

**End**


End file.
